


Breakfast at Dan's

by lady_leia_solo (tatygirl90), leia_solo (tatygirl90), tatygirl90



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/lady_leia_solo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/leia_solo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not totally inept in the kitchen, Humphrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Dan's

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on Christmas Day 2011 and I just thought to finish it, almost nine months later. I clearly need to work on my priorities amirite? Anyway just some cute fluff. Enjoy.

Blair awoke finding herself in a strange bed with…was that plaid? She looked around the room slowly. There were bookshelves and a laptop computer. Where could she possibly be?

“I see you’re awake,” a male voice said from the door.

Blair rubbed her bleary eyes and looked up to see Humphrey’s deep brown eyes staring at her.

“Humphrey,” she groaned. “What am I doing here?”

“You came over for a talk and then you dozed off on the couch. I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.”

“Oh,” she said, as if that explained it all. What had she come over to talk about in the first place?

“I’m making breakfast,” he said walking back towards the kitchen. “You want to help?”

“Is it really appropriate to ask a guest to make breakfast?” she asked heaving herself up from the bed. It had been very comfortable.

“I suppose not,” he said opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs. “But you aren’t really a guest, so all bets are off.”

She stood next to him and watched as he scrambled the eggs. “I didn’t know you could cook, Humphrey.”

“I know enough to keep me from starving, which is more than I say for you.”

“Excuse me?” she said clearly offended.

“Come on Blair you’ve never made anything for yourself, have you?” he asked.

She tapped her pinky finger against her chin. 

“I could teach you,” he said putting the eggs on a plate.

“Fine Humphrey, teach me all you know.”

“First you gather your ingredients,” Dan said going over to the fridge. He turned to Blair.

“Do you know what the ingredients are?”

Blair tapped her fingers against the counter. “I don’t know, pancake mix?”

Dan laughed and opened the fridge.

“You need eggs, milk, salt, sugar, baking powder, and vegetable oil,” Dan said closing the fridge and placing the eggs and milk on the counter. He pulled down the salt and sugar before opening the cabinet for the baking powder and the oil.

“Wouldn’t it be simpler to use pancake mix?” Blair asked.

“It would be, but suppose you don’t have pancake mix? What to do then?”

“You send out for more pancake mix,” Blair said as Dan put a medium sized bowl on the counter.

“Blair…” he said exasperated.

“Alright Humphrey, I’m just teasing you. You know someday you might want to try taking that stick out of your ass.”

“I could say the same for you,” Dan said mixing the flour, sugar, baking soda, and salt together.

Blair watched as he added the rest of the ingredients. He stirred them all together and practically put a hole in the bowl beating everything together.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Humphrey,” she said watching as ladled out the mixture onto a greased pan.

“Aw Blair, I didn’t think you cared,” Dan said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at him.

“When the top starts to bubble that’s when you know to turn them over,” he said.

Blair came closer. There were small little bubbles forming.

“Can I flip it?”

Dan looked at her surprised. “You really want to?”

“Of course I do, I just asked didn’t I? God you can be so stupid sometimes Humphrey, I swear!”

Dan scoffed and stepped back. “Be my guest, mademoiselle.”

Blair took the spatula and flipped one over. It slid a bit, but it didn’t fall.

“You know I’m not totally inept in the kitchen. I used to make pumpkin pie with my dad for Thanksgiving dinner,” Blair said conversationally.

Dan raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t know that.”

Blair smiled. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Humphrey.”

He came forward and touched the center of her back.

“I’d love to find out.”

Blair grinned, but didn’t say anything else.

“I think they’re done,” she said.

Dan smiled. “I think you’re right.”

As they got down the plates, Blair opened her mouth to say something. But she thought better of it. For right now she was happy to spend this time with Dan and maybe gradually they would come to know more about each other? She could live with that.


End file.
